


way down under

by Rlillies



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kid Fic, autistic! orpheus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rlillies/pseuds/Rlillies
Summary: When Hermes gets called upon by Zeus to run an over year long errand for the Kind of gods, Orpheus must over come his fear of new things and learn that it’s okay to live with Persephone in Hadestown with Hades





	way down under

* * *

Persephone was sitting on her brother Hermes simultaneously run down and comfortable coach with young four year old Orpheus in her lap. When Hermes dropped the bomb that their father need him to run and year  _ minimum  _ expedition for him. A no questions asked and do as you’re told expedition. 

Fifty years ago he would have had no hesitation in leaving, excited and ready to explore more of the world and see what his father needs of him. But now after both Orpheus’ mother and father abandoned him for him to essentially live on his own as a mere four year old, well, Hermes had some hesitations. Being that he (with the exception of Persephone) was the only one that Orpheus was even somewhat comfortable around. 

Strangely enough, the only other adult that Hermes can even think of to watch over his young poet was the one and only Lady of the Underworld. Her intimidating title never scared away little Orpheus. He always found comfort in the Goddess of Spring, sometimes one could say that he found more confront in her than he does with Hermes. 

These realizations lead to Hermes asking his favorite half-sister if she would be willing to watch over the young poet for not only the six months of summer that Hermes will be gone, but the six months of winter as well. 

“Hermes, are you sure there is no one else able to care for him?” 

The God in question looks Persephone in the eye, looking up from his own preparations for his journey, “Do you know anyone else able to handle him? Anyone else  willing to handle him?” 

“I don’t even know if  _ He  _ would allow it.” Persephone looks up from where Orpheus was napping in her lap. Her long and dainty fingers carading through this thin and oily hair, she quietly thought to herself how much Orpheus would benefit from and good bath with shampoo and soap. “Brother, how would I even tell him in such short notice, he will be by with the train to pick me up in just two weeks, and I'm not necessarily able to send down any letters with you gone.” 

Hermes pauses, anxiously tapping his finger against his half packed suitcase. 

“Well, you know what some mortals say. Better to ask for forgiveness than permission.” 

Persephone’s eyes widen, snorting in the attempt to hide her little bit of laughter at Hermes ideas. She does think of how her husband would respond to this predicament. While her and Hades have talked a few times in the many millennia that they have been married about kids. She was able to recall that while her lover wouldn’t be against, they were ultimately terrified of how the child would grow up with the couples yearly restrictions, he never said that he never wanted kids. And Persephone truly did love this young poet that was anxiously gripping her vibrant green dress even while he was sleeping, almost as in feet of losing one of the two people that he loves and looks up to. 

The goddess or spring looks up at her brother, giving a half smile. “If I bring him with me,” glancing back down at the boy “how will we explain that you aren’t abandoning him? Because Hermes, you know how he is now. He won’t understand. Even if he desperately wants to understand.” 

“We will have to tell him either way that I’m leaving, you and I both know that whatever father has planned for me is more dangerous of a journey than he should ever go in. I am just hoping that the aspect that you won’t be abandoning him as well will soften the blow, and who knows, sister, maybe the idea of meeting Hades will distract him just enough.” 

Seemingly the name drop of Hades woke the young poet that was resting on Persphone’s lap. His eyes blink slowly open, he quietly mumbles something not hearable to the two gods in the room. Orpheus instinctively curls further into the goddess of spring, search for the familiar godly warmth that every god seems to possess. 

Uncurling from Persephone and readjusting to sit up in her lap. “A’nt Per’seph? What are you and Mista Hermes talking bout?” 

The two freeze and look at each other at the same. The half siblings seem to be having an entire conversation with their eyes and facial expressions. Hermes starts walking towards the young poet and the ancient goddess, moving to sit to the right of them. 

“Well Orpheus, you know how I am the messenger god which means I have to run errands for my father?” 

Orpheus blow open, terrified of where is newly acquired guardian is taking this. He softly mumbles a “Yes” in response. 

Hermes pauses, trying to gather the right words to say to the special young boy. “Well, my father has called upon me to run an errand all over the world, and it’s not necessarily a… short trip. Or even a safe one.” 

It takes a few seconds for Orpheus to process what the messenger god said. But once he did, he threw himself off of Persephone and onto Hermes. The young poet gripping Hermes silver suit with all the strength and four year old can have. He looks up at the god with tears threatening to spill over. “B..but I can come with you right? Mista Hermes?” 

“Well, little muse, it won’t, well, it won’t be safe enough for you to come with me. Mostly because I don’t know what I am expecting on this trip.” 

Orpheus looks back and forth between Hermes and Persephone, lip quivering with tears no longer threading to spill over. 

“You’re leavin me Mista Hermes? I.. do you.. do you now like me anymore!” Orpheus grips at the gods suit, almost every other word getting interrupted by small sobs that are so very close to become a huge hurricane of tears. “I sorry! What did I do wrong! Why do you need to leave me?”

“Oh sweetheart,” Persephone reaches out to drag Orpheus’ attention to her, her fingers got back to carading through his hair “you know that Hermes doesn’t want to leave you, and that he isn’t leaving you forever, it will only be a year.” 

The young poet pauses in his breakdown, trying to piece together the idea that someone leaving will come back to him and that they aren’t leaving because of him. 

“If you’re okay with it baby, Hermes and I were wondering if you would be willing to stay with me for this coming year. So you wouldn’t have to be alone and someone would be caring for you” 

With tears still streaming down his face, Orpheus held the most confused and concerned face that a four year old could have. Seemingly trying to piece together an extremely difficult mental puzzle. 

“B..but Per’sph, don’ you leave every year? Are you gunna leave me two? P’eas don’ leave me.” 

Persephone frantically looks at Hermes trying to gain his help with the frantic child in his lap. He looks her in her eyes and very clearly conveys that the goddess of spring is all on her own for this. 

“‘Phe no, you’ll, you would be coming down with me for those six months. I uh, my husband will be fine with it. I won’t be leaving you. And Hermes won’t be abandoning you either, he’ll be back.” 

With the idea of Orpheus going to  _ Hadestown  _ with Persephone seems to completely change the cards and changes what Orpheus was upset about. 

“I don’t want to!” Cries out the four year old, huffing and pouting not wanting things to change even more than they are with Hermes leaving. 

Persephone goes to pick up Orpheus, wanting to hold and comfort the traumatized child. Her heart aching to calm him down and make him feel whole again. Hermes helps to hand the child over the task being relatively easy, even while Orpheus is half-way fighting against the messenger god to remain with him. Once Orpheus was transferred over and Hermes was free, he flees to go and continue his packing of his bags that are supposed to last him a whole year. 

The Queen of the Underworld cradles the young poet, his small body seemingly fitting perfectly in her surprisingly strong arms. The Queen gently traces the child’s face, wiping his tears away. 

“Honey, I know this is all a huge change.” Perphone murmers to the overly anxious child. Trying her hardest to comfort him. “But you need to keep in mind, Phe, that while there is no other choice on what to do. This is also a great opportunity for you.” 

“I don’ like it.” 

“I know you don’t, but… here, do you want to learn how to play the lyre and sing from the professionals. They are all down in the underworld and I bet Hades would be willing retrieve someone to teach you.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this whole thing on my phone so be nice


End file.
